Solo una vez
by Mital Riumo
Summary: Ella tiene dudas... ¿Lo quiere de verdad? Y él a ella, ¿la merece? ShunsuixNanao


** Sólo una vez **

Haciéndose el dormido se dio la vuelta en la cama. Y para darle más credibilidad a su actuación tanteó con su mano el lado que ahora estaba vacío, porque ella ya se había levantado. Entreabrió los ojos ligeramente, solo con el deseo de alimentar sus ojos de ella.

Tan bella, tan fría, tan serena... Aún su largo cabello negro caía libremente por su espalda desnuda, como una cascada azabache, liso y sedoso... ¡Había disfrutado tanto teniéndolo entre sus dedos aquella noche! Y no solo su cabello, si no todo su cuerpo había estado en sus manos. Pero la noche había pasado, y eso se había acabado.

Seguro que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que era observada, pero aún no le había dicho nada. Quizá se estaba apiadando de él pues aquello no se iba a repetir, o al menos eso le había advertido. Y era una lástima, porque para él había sido una gran experiencia que quería repetir... pero con ella, y nadie más; aunque nunca la creyera él realmente la amaba.

-Shunsui... ¿No has tenido ya suficiente? –oyó que le decía su melodiosa voz de pronto.

Sabía a qué se refería y sabía porqué lo decía. Ella no era de la clase de mujeres que perdía el tiempo con sarcasmos e ironías, haciendo chistes malos o retorciendo las palabras. Aquella noche habían hecho lo que habían querido el uno con el otro, de eso hablaba, pero aún así...

-Eres mala, Nanao-chan –respondió él, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, y volviendo a mirarla apenas unos segundos después.

Nanao se giró, con el yukata blanco que usaba para dormir a medio abrochar, el cabello y las gafas medio caídas. A Shunsui le resultó terriblemente atractiva así, y deseó que ella lo dejará abrazarla y besarla de nuevo. De todos modos, algo en su postura lo inquietó: su mirada penetrante, fija, intentando congelarlo y hacerlo arrepentirse de algo... ¿El qué?

-¿Por qué no quieres repetirlo nunca más? Sé que para ti ha sido tan grato como para mí -_Y "grato" ni siquiera es palabra suficiente para describirlo_, pensó Kyoraku.

-Tengo mis motivos, pero tampoco voy a perder el tiempo enumerándolos –respondió ella con sequedad, pero notablemente más relajada, mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la cara-. Y vístete de una vez; dentro de una hora estarán todos en pie y si me entretengo demasiado o alguien te encuentra así...

-Yo no tendré ningún problema –cortó el hombre, dándose la vuelta para no mirarla.

Ah... Esa mujer era su perdición, su gran amor y lo más doloroso. Realmente pensaba que ella era mala, pues lo había utilizado. ¿Pero desde cuando ella hacía cosas así? Y, más aún, todo había empezado de un modo tan extraño...

Había salido de su cuarto nerviosa pero decidida. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y había decidido que tenía que ponerle fin. Y todo dependía de lo que iba a hacer, de lo que él dijera, de lo que sucediera después. Tenía miedo de las consecuencias, tenía miedo de fracasar en su decisión y romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma: no caer en las garras de Kyoraku Shunsui.

Desde antes de llegar a ser su teniente había notado el gran atractivo de ese hombre, su carisma y incluso sus miradas... Lascivas miradas. Lentamente, paso a paso, había ido ascendiendo, y dándose cuenta de que su capitán, por muy fuerte y respetable que fuera, era también un vividor, un mujeriego, que prefería pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada, contemplando las nubes, a trabajar en lo que debía. Al principio lo había soportado, pero entonces la habían hecho teniente, y lentamente su paciencia comenzó a colmarse.

Recordaba la primera conversación que tuvieran ocupando cada cual el cargo que ostentaban en esos momentos, años atrás, en su despacho del cuartel de la octava división.

-Ise Nanao... –repetía él, ojeando su ficha de arriba abajo y viceversa-. Me alegro de tener de teniente a una persona tan eficiente.

-Gracias, capitán –había contestado ella con cortesía, manteniendo la vista baja.

-Sí, bueno... ¿Y no quieres venir a tomar algo por ahí?

-No, capitán, tenemos trabajo que hacer ahora.

-¿Y más tarde? Si eso lo acabamos rápido podemos ir a dar una vuelta también, y...

-No, capitán; lo siento. Y gracias por la invitación.

Se había sentido burlada y humillada. ¿Cómo podía haberla tomado tan a la ligera? Y lo peor es que hablaba completamente serio, con un tono de voz normal, ni frío ni burlón, lo que la sacaba de quicio. En ese momento había hecho su promesa, y con el pasar del tiempo había ido encontrando más y más motivos para mantenerla...

...al igual que para temerla. Muchas veces habían compartido misiones y habían tenido trabajos en los que ella se había sentido sobrepasada por las circunstancias, y él se había encargado de solucionarlo y ayudarla a ella. Cuando se sentía deprimida, inconscientemente él con sus bromas y sus insinuaciones le alegraba el día. Y con el pasar de los años se había ido haciendo, poco a poco, un lugar en su corazón. ¿Pero era tanto como para enamorarse de él? ¿No era simplemente un aprecio como de hermano mayor? A veces no lo sabía, a veces le daba la sensación de que no podía resistirse a él. Aunque con todos los hombres que había conocido su sentido del deber se había antepuesto siempre a sus sentimientos, Kyoraku Shunsui la desarmaba completamente. Le gustaba porque era atractivo, porque era amable, porque era diferente; temía que le gustase tanto que un día terminara cayendo, convirtiéndose en otra de sus conquistas de una noche. Porque él era demasiado libertino para atarse a una mujer, para amar a nadie seriamente, y mucho menos a ella.

Se había pasado la mano por la cabellera al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de él. ¿Qué la detenía ahora? Descorrer la puerta, dar unos pasos, acercarse... Era tan poco, tan fácil... Y temblaba de miedo. ¿Iba a romper su promesa o a hacer un experimento? No le había dado tiempo a decidirlo, pues en ese momento él había abierto la puerta por sí mismo, desde dentro.

-Nanao-chan...

-C... Capitán Kyoraku.

Él parecía listo para irse a dormir, aparentemente sin compañía, y también sorprendido de verla. Llevaba el cabello suelto, como ella nunca lo había visto, y parecía casi sonreír con verdadera tranquilidad, como sólo a veces hacía.

-_Se ve muy bien así, muy... atractivo._

Sin saber bien qué decir, Ise se había abrazado a sí misma, por sobre la bata que cubría su yukata para abrigarla.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante. Yo... No, nada.

-Gracias...

Él había vuelto a entrar y se había sentado en su cama, tranquilamente, a observarla. Ella había entrado también y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Se habían mirado unos instantes, estudiándose mutuamente, esperando uno a que la otra hablase. Lentamente se había cercado, agachando la cabeza y dejando que el cabello suelto hiciera una cortina a ambos lados de su rostro y cubriendo así el rubor que lo teñía. Cuando estaba a cinco pasos se había armado de valor y vencido su vergüenza; cuando estaba a tres pasos se había quitado las gafas y las había dejado con cuidado en la mesa que estaba justo a su lado; cuando estaba a un paso se había sentado junto a él y lo había mirado a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Nanao-chan?

-Capitán Kyoraku... ¿Puedo comprobar una cosa?

-Claro, pero... ¿El qué?

Entonces lo había besado, y luego se habían dejado llevar.

Cuando ella había llegado él estaba a punto de salir a buscarla, en busca de su compañía. No necesitaba en ese momento compartir el lecho con ella, solo escuchar su voz, una suave reprimenda, y saber que por poco que se entendieran se tenían el uno al otro.

Cuando ella lo había besado él ya había notado que estaba extraña. ¿Él era su experimento? ¿Qué clase de experimento era ese? ¿Otro juego de la asociación de Mujeres Shinigami? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero la deseaba tanto que se había dejado llevar.

Ella nunca lo creería, pero él la amaba. Nunca se había fijado en esa oficial tan seria hasta que se había convertido en su teniente. E incluso al principio había intentado cortejarla del mismo modo que a las demás, pero ella se había resistido. Era fría, era seria, era responsable y era bella. No perdía el tiempo en tonterías, como él, y tenía bien claro lo que quería. Tanto, que en el momento en que ya ambos se encontraban desnudos, el uno junto al otro, había interrumpido un beso para darle las dos advertencias que en ese momento le rompían el corazón.

-No pasaremos otra noche juntos más que ésta –había dicho-, y no le hablará a nadie sobre ello.

-Entonces aunque sea por ahora, ya que no se volverá a repetir... ¿Podrías, al menos por hoy, tratarme con más familiaridad?

Solo eso, el que ella pronunciara su nombre, había sido suficiente para que aceptara todas las condiciones que le ponía. Y realmente, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, lo habría aceptado de igual modo. Porque estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Porque era perfecta en su carácter, perfecta en todo lo que hacía, y perfectamente bella. Era tan perfecta que casi llegaba a aceptar que no la merecía.

Y aún así una parte de él lloraba, porque ella no lo quería ni lo iba a querer, porque lo había usado en alguna clase de maquiavélico experimento que no llegaba a entender. Lo habría entendido y casi aceptado de cualquier otra, pero que fuera ella le partía el corazón.

Le había pertenecido él a ella y ella a él, y aunque cualquiera de los dos intentara negárselo al otro no habría podido. Shunsui sabía que no era su orgullo lo que estaba herido, y aún así se debatía entre engañarse a sí mismo intentando creer una mentira o guardar el agridulce recuerdo de lo que era verdad.

Lo miró un momento, ya con su yukata puesto, y sonrió. Se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, se arrepentía de su orgullo, se arrepentía de su fracaso. Se había dejado llevar, lo había tenido y se había entregado, y había comprobado que estaba tan enamorada de él que pensar en que podía ser especial o si se atrevería a pedirle otra noche le causaba un dolor insoportable, aún mayor que el de su despedida. Él no podía atarse a una mujer, así que era una tontería hacerlo.

Ahora volverían a su rutina, aparentarían la actitud de siempre y él olvidaría ese día. Por su promesa dudaba que él dejara de rondarla, pero ya no lo haría en serio, porque no la quería. Sería todo como debía ser, sin sobresaltos ni problemas, sin dudas ni confusiones. Ella seguiría complaciendo sus pequeños caprichos, como dejarle algunas horas de libre albedrío, como seguirle el juego de adornar sus combates con pétalos de rosas.

Seguiría sin demostrar lo que no estaría bien visto: que se había enamorado de su capitán como una tonta y que le daba miedo ser simplemente una más de sus amantes.

Se miraron un momento, él aún dentro de su cama y ella de pie, con la gafas puestas también. No quería marcharse ni que se marchare, pero no podía atarse ni atarla.

-Eres un ángel de día y de noche, Nanao-chan –le dijo con ternura, sin dejar de mirarla.

-No diga tonterías, capitán –lo amonestó ella, echándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

Suspiraron al unísono, sin darse cuenta de que les daba un vuelco el corazón en el mismo segundo en que el trato frío había vuelto. Tenía que hacer su pared de nuevo y tenía que volver a rondarla, aparentar como si no hubiesen hecho nada.

-Hasta... dentro de una horas, Nanao-chan.

-Hasta más tarde, capitán Kyoraku... Y gracias.

Lágrimas en el corazón y en la cara, aunque no se notaban porque nadie los miraba. Se marchó y la dejó marchar, pero habían tomado una decisión. Lo recordarían, ni con pena ni con rencor, sino con la calidez de lo bueno, lo que agrada, lo que enamora. Porque lo habían vivido solo una vez, y no llegaría a haber más. Nunca más.

** Fin **


End file.
